<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十六槐夏 初霜二八 by Crispandice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462407">十六槐夏 初霜二八</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice'>Crispandice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 德云社</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>商行老板良x茶馆掌柜堂<br/>温柔又蔫坏的周老板 慢慢挖坑等人跳的故事<br/>架空民国ABO 私设很多     <br/>纯脑洞 请勿当真 勿上升真人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良x孟鹤堂 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>世界观及私设：</p><p>Alpha=天君；Beta=中仪；Omega=地君；发情期=雨露期；信息素=信引；标记=合契</p><p>天君中仪地君有社会地位差异，但并不极端，大多数都相互尊重。<br/>第二性征通常在16-18岁之间觉醒，信引气息伴随着性征出现。</p><p>九良和孟孟的信引分别是乌木沉香和白茶茉莉。<br/> </p><p>*这个脑洞本质上还是个架空民国的故事，ABO是为剧情服务的小要素，不用太在意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘筱亭匆匆赶到茶馆的时候，茶馆已经开了门，梅九亮拿了块投过水的抹布擦最后一张桌子，孟鹤堂刚从茶房出来，手里提着一个小巧的烤茶陶罐。</p><p>深秋的早上露水重，刘筱亭一路跑来，站定刚叫了声“孟小叔”就喘个不停。</p><p>梅九亮走过来递给他一碗茶水，问他：“今儿的怎的迟了这么久？你往常可都比我早到。”</p><p>“走到半道忘了带东西，又跑回去取了。”刘筱亭应该是真跑急了，抓起茶碗一口气喝了大半，才把揣在兜里的帕子拿出来递给孟鹤堂。</p><p>“小叔，姆妈给您织了块帕子。”他喘了口气，解释道：“前些天一家大户要她做衣服，用的尽是好布，她省着用边角料给您做了快帕子，让我交给您，说您用得上。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂接过帕子看，确实是好布做的。丝绸的缎子配的蜀绣，针脚细腻整齐，水蓝色的丝线搀着光亮的琉璃色，在角落点缀了朵祥云。</p><p>“真漂亮……太有心了，谢谢她念着我，改天我亲自去致谢。”孟鹤堂细细把帕子叠好，又念叨了几句：“下回忘记带东西别跑得这么急，路上湿滑，你跌了跤还得往医馆送，多的麻烦事儿都有了。”</p><p>刘筱亭嘿嘿傻笑几声，应道小叔我记着了。</p><p> </p><p>天色已大亮，茶房里的岩茶放得有些久了，孟鹤堂怕老茶走味，想今天不忙，是应该颠茶提香。温了陶罐准备烤茶，刚忙完就下起淅淅沥沥的秋雨。</p><p>刘筱亭帮梅九亮把茶馆的桌椅全部擦完摆好，过来问他：“小叔，街口小巷子开始叫卖早食了，您想吃什么，我去买。”</p><p>孟鹤堂想了想，把烤过的茶叶放到罐子里储好。</p><p>快入冬了，天气越来越冷，他也没胃口吃什么东西，便随口道：“随便带点吧，小梅吃什么就给我带什么——我俩口味差不了多少。”</p><p>刘筱亭哎了一声，撑了把油纸伞就往外跑。</p><p>“掌柜的，我猜他一定是馋了，跑那么快。”梅九亮把抹布放好，过来捂嘴笑道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的茶馆不大，是一间老宅邸改的。前院儿作茶馆前厅，后院儿留了几间小房子作茶房，两间打通扩开了原先的厨房，偏间用来当卧房。</p><p>茶馆老旧，却也是花了不小力气才拿下来的。</p><p>——原本孟鹤堂也算得上不愁吃穿，可惜前几年才开始做生意时，是处处明里被针对暗里被要挟，开个制茶坊都被算计，没一年就赔了不少，卖了自家老屋都补不上亏空，孟鹤堂东拼西凑，还卖了一个家传的茶方子才凑了开茶馆的钱。</p><p>茶馆小自然伙计也少，刘筱亭是个中仪，血缘上和孟鹤堂沾点儿远亲，他母亲近些年老风湿加重，腿脚不好，只能在家接一些裁布做衣的活儿。孟鹤堂刚开茶馆自然正缺人手，便招他在茶馆当伙计。</p><p>两人年龄差距不大，孟鹤堂嫌叫长辈生分，只让刘筱亭叫一声“小叔”。</p><p>梅九亮年纪比刘筱亭还小，是个地君，早年间出来当学徒受尽了欺负，最后才寻到孟鹤堂这里来，瘪着嘴求孟鹤堂，说掌柜的我吃得不多，头俩月只要一半工钱，其他掌柜都嫌我，您收下我罢，我的钱全要拿回去给我爹爹买药的。</p><p>“好罢好罢，你留下罢。”孟鹤堂劝他：“你爹爹得了什么病？……以后可别在茶客面前哭啊。”</p><p> </p><p>茶馆拢共也就三个人，刘筱亭机灵，梅九亮心细，经营了大半年也没出什么岔子，倒是茶馆清净茶香浓，掌柜的待人温润有礼，茶客是越来越多。</p><p> </p><p>但终究还是会有些流言的。</p><p>毕竟孟鹤堂是个地君。</p><p> </p><p>这儿地方不大，也算不得繁华，住的大多都是好相与的，但再好的风水地儿也总会混着点儿心术不正的人。</p><p>天君地君虽都是人，但地君想要做个什么，总是更艰难些。</p><p>倒不是说地君有什么不好，但整天抛头露面开店谋生的茶馆掌柜是个地君，总是会遭人非议的。</p><p>孟鹤堂的茶馆才开张的时候，有人看不惯说他不按规矩，有人眼馋他制茶手艺，也有个别坏心眼的人骂他顶着个地君身份到处勾引茶客……说什么的都有，之前开茶坊得的人情苦楚，现在也没少多少。</p><p> </p><p>恶意归根结底，只是因为他是个独自生活的地君。</p><p> </p><p>老商人们总说，做与人打交道的生意，最好的是中仪。</p><p>中仪处处方便，不像天君总会不自觉地流露出些攻击性，也不似地君一般优柔寡断，既不得雨露期影响也不得他人信引困扰，自然是更容易在人堆儿里如鱼得水处处逢缘。</p><p>其他的地君早早地便许了人家，即使不是，也是做着些不太与人相与的活计。</p><p>孟鹤堂就是那么个独例。</p><p> </p><p>他才分化的时候是中仪，是一个不会遭人白眼、令人非议的中仪。</p><p>——他在16岁经历变故，夏夜里迷迷糊糊出了好几身汗，醒来去药房看了先生才知晓自己经历了二次分化，变成了地君。</p><p> </p><p>所以孟鹤堂是地君中的独例。他身上明明带着地君的信引气息，明明需要经历和其他地君一样的雨露期，可他总好似有着一股硬气、一种自我坚持，在他心里，自己和中仪没有什么区别——</p><p>这也怪不得他，他原本生下来就应该是一个生意场上如鱼得水的中仪。</p><p>了解他的心善人总会感叹一句，小孟掌柜，可惜啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“吃早食喽——”</p><p>刘筱亭从门口进来，把被细雨打湿的油纸伞撑开放在茶堂角落里，又奔过来把热腾腾的早点放到桌子上，一个个地摆好。</p><p>“今天街南角儿新摆了一个卖蒸儿糕的摊子，米糕闻着可香，中间夹了芝麻糖，看着就好吃！”他又说，“卖米糕那人长得特白，我看着就像米糕变得。”</p><p>刘筱亭把空袋子叠好放在一边儿：“喏，锅贴，您的赤豆元宵，我让老板多放了点儿冰糖。”</p><p>孟鹤堂咬了一口蒸儿糕，入口细腻绵软，确实是好吃的。</p><p> </p><p>“咱们吃快点儿吧，时辰到了该开门了。”梅九亮说。</p><p>“稍慢点也无妨，吃急了当心噎着。”孟鹤堂细心嘱咐：“筱亭待会儿换件衣服，衣服下摆还被雨水氤着，迎客不体面。小梅记得把干了的茶渣收好，研碎之后存起来。要入冬了，茶渣拿来做烘笼火种，暖和着呢。”</p><p>“欸。”两个小的应了声，低头吃起蒸儿糕来。</p><p> </p><p>天气不好，淅淅沥沥的雨下着也不见停。约莫着下雨天人也不爱出门，今天的客人不如往日多，大半日过去堂子里也只有两桌聊天下棋的茶客。</p><p>孟鹤堂往外头望去，可能是下雨的缘故，明明还是白天，天气却总显得阴沉。细密的秋雨织了一张灰蒙蒙的网，兜住了天地间的光亮，看着叫人不畅快。</p><p>他伸手去拿桌子底下的账本，翻开刚细细地查了两行，就听见刘筱亭小跑到门口去招呼新入茶馆的客人。</p><p>“客官里面请！您一位来的？喝点什么？”</p><p> </p><p>来的人面生得很，穿着一身黛绿色长衫。他长得高瘦，样貌稚嫩，看着年纪不大，却比刘筱亭高出半个头。</p><p>“孟掌柜在吗？”他问。</p><p>孟鹤堂本就离得不远，听他问便合上账本从柜台里走出来，客气问道：“客官找我有何要事？”</p><p>他一看见孟鹤堂就笑了，憨里憨气的答：“我替我家老板来给孟掌柜送东西。”</p><p>说着他把手里的东西递给孟鹤堂，示意他收下。</p><p> </p><p>他递过来一个樱桃木匣子，匣子只有手掌大小，放在手里却沉甸甸的。</p><p>那人帮孟鹤堂把匣子打开，丝绒的垫布上躺着一块儿金丝种的翡翠吊坠，晶莹透亮，翡翠里通透着一股鲜阳的青绿色，水头极佳。</p><p>孟鹤堂光是扫一眼就知道这一定是一块儿价值不菲的好翡翠。</p><p>他无身份无地位，谁会上赶着给他送这么贵重的东西？他不明白。</p><p> </p><p>“不知您老板是……”</p><p>“您看，我光急着给您送东西，都忘记说清楚了——”那人一挠头，有点儿不好意思。</p><p>“我姓秦，名霄贤，为新街口的周老板办事。”</p><p> </p><p>新街口在城西，离这儿远，孟鹤堂没那么熟悉。</p><p>那是条新的商业街，最近倒是陆陆续续搬进了不少铺子，孟鹤堂却没听说过新街口有一个姓周的老板。</p><p> </p><p>见他还是一脸疑惑，秦霄贤连忙解释道：“几年前在城南开典当铺的周老爷子，您还记得吗——后来全家搬走了——他儿子如今回来在新街口开了间商行，就是我家老板了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂听他说完，一时间又惊又慌，竟不知回些什么。倒是一直站在旁边听着的刘筱亭担忧地问了一句：“客官，您说的周老板可是……周九良？”</p><p>“是了。”秦霄贤点头答道。</p><p> </p><p>也怪不得刘筱亭要贸然插话，周九良，稍微了解孟鹤堂的人都明白，这个名字的影响对孟鹤堂来说可算不上小。</p><p>毕竟，他经历二次分化、变成地君，全是因为周九良。</p><p>一想起少时记忆里对方那股乌木沉香味道的信引，孟鹤堂心底就是忍不住一阵颤，就连后颈的腺体都像是要突突地跳起来。</p><p> </p><p>对方“是了”二字落地，听得孟鹤堂心里又是咯噔一声。像是往湖里投了块儿石头，石头落水还未沉底，整个湖面都随着水波哆嗦出一圈又一圈的纹路。</p><p>茶客们整天在馆里谈天说地，但他也从未听过新街口新开了间商行，也不知道周老爷子的公子回来当了老板。</p><p>周九良，周九良。孟鹤堂在心里念了两遍这个名字，觉得陌生又熟稔。</p><p>他稳住心绪，伸手把匣子关上，一开口却还是颤了一个音。</p><p>“……还是烦请您收回去吧，这东西太贵重，我不能收。”</p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤刚听他说了半句话就连连摆手，口里一个劲儿的念着不行不行周老板说了不行。</p><p>他退到门口，撑开竹伞要走的时候回头看着孟鹤堂愁苦的脸，还是有些不忍心，上前半步劝道：“掌柜的，我们老板执意要送，您就收着罢。”</p><p> </p><p>他又说：“您若是实在想还，等老板他明日亲自来时您再还吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周家的典当铺传了两代，做着低进高出以物换钱的生意。说着简单，三个柜台什么都收，但没个十年八年的估价功底，赔本也就分分钟的事儿。</p><p>做什么生意赚钱都难。</p><p>从周老爷子那代开始就把重心往高价物上偏，他自己喜好研究这些，所以也爱收些黄铂金钻类的石头、翡翠珠宝的玩意儿。太平盛世里，爱买爱卖的阔太太也多，周家的典当铺在富裕人家身上赚了不少的钱。后来为了给儿子治病，老爷子生生关了当铺，断了财，全家搬到举目无亲的北方求医。</p><p>但当时周老爷子留了个心眼儿，留着老宅没卖，说落叶归根，心里总得盼着返乡，即使以后回不来，心里也留着个归处。</p><p> </p><p>如今老人家习惯了北方气候和习惯，反而不爱回乡长住，倒是周九良独自回来开了老宅的门，在新街口开了间商行。</p><p>他少时为了治病，走了不少地方，也走惯了水路。水路的货轮上全是来自四面八方的货，什么新奇玩意儿都有，商人顺着水路倒腾买卖，周九良耳濡目染，成年后按着路子做差价生意，同样是低进高出以物换钱，仔细想来，倒是和自家祖宗典当行的生意规矩差不了多少。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>秦霄贤回来的时候周九良正在商行里看账。</p><p>他满打满算看好了店面才回来的，回乡倒也没张扬，除开必须亲自出面的事儿，剩下的全让秦霄贤露面接洽。接了铺子周九良就着手开始打理货架、规制物品，好不容易才有了个歇口气的时间，才记起这几日的帐还没清。</p><p>这家商行铺面大，估计是其他铺子的两三倍，一进门就是个黄花梨的柜台，低调又气派。</p><p>“老板，送成了。”秦霄贤一收伞，语气里都带着三分喜悦。</p><p>听完这句话，周九良一抬眼皮，原本绷起的面容都好似松快了很多。</p><p> </p><p>成年的天君多少总是会带着股生人勿进的气息。</p><p>按理说天君的性格总是有些攻击性，但周九良五官生得端正，说话也不像其他天君那般急切，反而慢吞吞的，端正地站着，摇一把十六档的白檀木骨扇，带着一股商贾世家的少爷才有的风范。</p><p> </p><p>“收了？”天君问。</p><p>“原本是想还来着，但最后还是收了。”秦霄贤老老实实地回答。</p><p>周九良听完也只是点了点头，随手翻了两页账本。商行还没开张，货也没到全，账目自然也不多，没清的只有寥寥几笔。</p><p>他抬手写字，往账本某一条账目上做了几个记号。</p><p> </p><p>“你天黑前去谢府跑一趟，说我明天下午请谢爷听戏吃饭。”他叮嘱着，从大褂的侧兜里摸出一只金表看时间。</p><p>“啊？”秦霄贤一愣，问：“您明天不是要去茶馆……？”</p><p>咔嗒一声，周九良把金表的盖扣上，笑道：“不急。”</p><p>他一摇扇子，慢吞吞地回应：“我心里有数。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>秋雨没再下，倒是风吹得越来越冷了，湿冷的空气顺着风灌进堂子里来，孟鹤堂在茶堂口坐着都觉得有些冻脚。</p><p>小梅给他沏了壶金骏眉，茶水微烫，冒着白色的雾气，不一会儿就腾空消散在风里。</p><p>“掌柜的，喝口茶。”他又问，“……我泡得可还合适？有没有哪里不对？”</p><p> </p><p>金骏眉茶汤金黄，入喉甘甜清爽，带了股子蜜香。</p><p>“泡出来的成色倒是比上次好多了。”孟鹤堂仔细饮了口茶，叮嘱他水温没控制好，最后不知是想到了什么，生生叹了口气：“……日常倒也不必给我泡这样好的茶，金骏眉可是珍品，要待人接客才用的。”</p><p>也怪不得小梅给他泡这样的茶，这明明是孟鹤堂自己把金骏眉从茶房里拿出来的。他几天前就把茶放在显眼的位置，小梅以为是他自己想饮，哪里知道他本意是想泡给某位来客喝——</p><p>几天过去了，那位来客始终没露过面，倒是秦霄贤日日都往茶馆跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大前天来送一盏洋灯，前天来送一把折扇，昨天又带来一套精致小巧的茶具，送来各式各样的都是些名贵物件。</p><p>孟鹤堂不再收他的东西，可让秦霄贤送回去对方也不肯。</p><p>他还是相同的说辞：“周老板交代了，不能让我把送来的东西带回去。”以前秦霄贤说这话时还带着几分正色，如今熟悉了连正色也没了，他笑嘻嘻地说道：“我按吩咐办事，先生若执意要我把东西带回去，我是会被老板怪罪的——您要还，等他亲自来您再还罢。”</p><p>他说完话，把一块被绒布包好的羊脂白玉的玉佩放到孟鹤堂的桌子上，示意对方收下。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂不知道对方葫芦里卖的是什么药，也分不清他说的话里有几句真几句假。按理来说有人日日赶着给他送礼是件好事，但他此刻只觉得无端地气恼。</p><p>“我不收。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>地君生气起来没太大威慑力，更何况孟鹤堂性子本来就温和，说不来狠话，如今真气恼起来反而像被抢了食的小猫，根本不叫人害怕。</p><p>秦霄贤知道他脾气好，觉出他生气了也没把手往后收，大着胆子把玉佩往孟鹤堂的方向又递了一点儿。</p><p>“孟掌柜……您别跟我置气呀。”他耷拉着眉眼赔礼，一副小孩子的模样。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂不理他，从柜面上拿了一壶茶，故意把来送礼的人晾在一旁，自己去招呼刚进茶馆的茶客。</p><p>许是停了雨的缘故，今天客人终于多了起来，刘筱亭一手拿盐水蚕豆一手端甜糕，差点儿撞着人，忙得急找梅九亮帮忙。秦霄贤在风口傻站了将近半个钟也没把玉佩带回去，他走也不是，留也不是，本就是个不太机灵的孩子，这一时间更是没了主意。</p><p>羊脂白玉就在柜台上躺着，颜色光亮温润，路过的茶客都忍不住要看上一两眼。</p><p> </p><p>梅九亮看不下去了，把手里的茶壶放下走过去轻声唤了一句掌柜的。</p><p>“掌柜的，”他小声说：“那人还站着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>风吹得萧瑟，又赶上太阳快落山，一时间温度降下不少。呼呼地直往茶堂里扑，顺带着卷进来几片掉在街边的枯黄叶子。</p><p>孟鹤堂不爱生气，他总是心肠太软，以前爱把别人的苦痛揽来一起分担，如今也习惯把气吞到自己肚子里受。即使有事情真的恼了他，他气也去得快。</p><p>他开茶馆，与茶叶打交道，明白倒茶只需七分满，也明白做事需得留得三分人情在。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂抬头看着秦霄贤低眉顺眼的可怜样儿，忍不住心软起来。</p><p>心想秦霄贤就比梅九亮大一点儿，的确也只是个听吩咐办事的孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂走过去，有些无奈：“……非得等我收了才走？”</p><p>“唔，老板仔细嘱咐过……”</p><p>孟鹤堂沉吟半晌，伸手大大方方地收下玉佩，又叫旁边的刘筱亭把昨些天收了的茶具、折扇和洋灯拿出来。</p><p>他把茶具推到秦霄贤面前，和小孩玩起文字游戏：“你家老板不让你带回今天的东西，你就把昨些天送来的全带回去。”</p><p>“这……太多了。”秦霄贤愣住了，辩解着：“我、我想拿也拿不走啊。”</p><p>“一次拿不走就多跑几次，今日等你送完了东西再打烊，成不成？”孟鹤堂逗他，抬手端茶杯，抿了口微凉的茶。</p><p> </p><p>这可怎么办？</p><p>秦霄贤刚想张口说什么，立马又被孟鹤堂的话堵了回去：“你要是再跟我油嘴滑舌，说些不把这些东西带回去的烂推辞，以后无论是你还是你家老板，都进不得茶馆一步。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄昏时分是日光与黑夜的交接。</p><p>初冬的太阳总是落得快，空气里湿冷的味道还没被日光蒸散便又被赤色的霞光压回街边。茶客饮完茶，往方正的木桌上放块大洋，给正在忙活的茶馆点个头便往出走。</p><p>夕阳的光被逐渐弥漫开来的夜色敛去，暮色悬挂在房顶与天的边缘间，散着些诗意般浪漫的橘红。</p><p>“叩叩叩”</p><p>三声礼貌性的叩门声，一个声音顺着厚重的乌木沉香味道传过来。</p><p>“……先生心肠可真狠呐。”那个声音慢条斯理地叹着气。</p><p>周九良穿着墨黑色长衫从茶馆门口走进来，他一身尽是双宫绸的料子，沉稳贵气，倒不显张扬。</p><p>他一收扇，走近了一边释放信引一边低低地笑道：“收下的礼哪儿有再退回来的道理——这般拒我的礼伤我的心，先生是不记得我了，还是想故意撇开我呀？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂闻见这股子信引气息，登时连话都不知如何回。</p><p>他后颈的腺体跳得厉害，原本为了与人打交道，他都把自己的信引气息遮掩得极好。现在被天君的气息一激，自己那股子白茶茉莉信引顺着长衫领子就往外爬，若不是茶馆本就有浓重的茶味，估计不少人都闻见了。</p><p>……他绝对是故意捉弄我。</p><p>孟鹤堂抿着嘴看周九良，腺体摩擦着后颈的布料，比起慌乱他心里更是莫名地催生出一股委屈。</p><p>说要来又屡屡失约，明晓得我是个地君，一来便故意要我难堪……天下间哪儿有这样的道理！</p><p>真是太恶劣了。孟鹤堂想。</p><p> </p><p>一见自家老板来了，秦霄贤赶忙迎过去，耷拉着眉眼喊了声老板。周九良扇子骨一拍敲他手臂，轻声吩咐：“门外候着去。”</p><p>“诶。”秦霄贤连忙跑去门外的车前候着，隔着街远远地往里瞧。</p><p> </p><p>“小梅，上茶。”孟鹤堂退后两步，想绕到柜台里和对方拉开距离，却没想周九良慢慢徐徐地跟了上来。</p><p>“我前些天有事耽搁，未来见先生，听说下回就不让我登门了……先生生气了罢？我给先生道歉。”</p><p>天君言辞恳切，要不是瞥见他眼里藏着的笑意，孟鹤堂估计就真相信他在陈恳道歉了。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂记得他少时并不是这样性格的人，多年未见现如今更是摸不清他的脾性，怕他再用信引捉弄自己，只得客气回话。</p><p>“言重了，周老板亲自登门，孟某自然是欢迎的。”</p><p>他说得疏离，周九良听完面色都沉了些。他顿了两秒，再开口时好像很难过，言语间都带了些伤感的味道。</p><p>“……先生要与我生分。”他叹口气，继续道：“怕是先生心里已经没有我了。”</p><p> </p><p>这又是什么话！</p><p>孟鹤堂慌乱起来，好似手都不知往哪儿放。刚想反问他我心里何时有你了，周九良抢着先开了口。</p><p>看着地君眼角脸颊都泛起一层薄红，天君心头一颤，语气也不自觉放缓了许多。</p><p>“……我心里一直都念着先生。”周九良把软绵绵的情话说得坦荡又自然，“我欠先生许多……先生尽管怨我怪我，但不要不收我的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂被他这句话扯痛记忆，不自觉扣紧手指。</p><p>怨他怪他？……平心而论，他从未有对周九良过这样的想法。</p><p>他一边想一边暗暗使劲，指甲嵌进肉里，生生印出四个月牙儿般的印儿。</p><p> </p><p>“周老板。”地君扯出一个不太自然的笑，摇摇头：“您误会了，以前的事……我不怨你，真不怨你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小梅泡好一壶金骏眉过来，还没走近便发现气氛不太对，不明所以地站在一米开外看着沉默的两人。</p><p>刘筱亭把他拦住往茶房推，声说那边信引味浓着呢，待会儿再上茶。</p><p>“啊？”梅九亮转过头瞧了瞧两人的方向，小心地问：“……信引气息那么浓吗？怕不是吵架了吧？那位老板看着也不是性格乖张难相处的人——他不会欺负掌柜的吧？！”</p><p>“……不会的，你别管了。”刘筱亭帮他把茶壶提好，跟他商量：“天气冷了，咱明天去买点炭火吧，得备着了。”</p><p> </p><p>眼瞧着两位伙计相继从后门拐进茶房，周九良把扇子放在柜台上，伸手去拉孟鹤堂的手。</p><p>他捉住对方想要缩回去的手，一根一根地把地君捏紧的手指掰开。</p><p>孟鹤堂手心凉，没有血色所以显得格外白。周九良把自己的手覆上去，沉默着把孟鹤堂的手心捂暖。</p><p>天君地君的手指交缠在一块，孟鹤堂只觉得面庞发热，臊得慌，连连试了好几次都没能把自己的手缩回来。</p><p>周九良感受到他一连串的动作，叹口气，言语间颇有些无奈的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“……我又不会吃人，先生怎么这般怕我？”他问。</p><p>周九良再次开口，看着孟鹤堂柔粉色的指尖，把一句话说得醉人又缱绻。</p><p> </p><p>他说：“是我让先生变成了地君，那先生就只能是我一人的地君……我不能没有先生，先生也不能没有我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周九良前脚刚进酒楼，后脚就被堂倌瞧见了。</p><p>这几天入了冬，外头本就冷，起风后更是冻得刺骨，周九良风尘仆仆地赶来，一进门便发觉酒楼里起了几个炉子，炉子不大，倒是让厅堂暖和得如开春一般。堂倌应过来，毕恭毕敬地接过周九良手里的大衣，笑道：“您来了。”又说：“谢爷等您好一会儿了。”</p><p>虽说已是冬日，酒楼里的客人倒也不少。正是吃午食的时候，酒楼诺大的堂厅坐了近十桌散客，小厮端着菜在当众穿梭，人声鼎沸，好不热闹。</p><p>“这点的什么炉子，这么暖和？”周九良问。</p><p>走在前头的堂倌回：“谢爷从南方买的黄铜暖炉，才点上，生的热气能暖好一阵呢。”</p><p>周九良颔首点头，示意自己知道了。</p><p> </p><p>言语间堂倌将周九良领到二楼包间，谢金见他进屋，连忙合扇起身，两人拱手作揖后双双落座。</p><p>“周老板，今日你可来迟了。”谢金穿着一身水缎面的乌绿色长衫，一边说话一边伸手去拿桌上的茶杯。</p><p>柚木方桌上早已沏好碧螺春，色泽银绿，清香扑鼻。谢金给周九良斟茶，笑谈：“若是在酒桌上，按规矩可是要自罚三杯的。”</p><p>“可别。”周九良摆手：“我要是三杯酒下了肚，今日可就醉得什么话都说不清了。”</p><p>谢金不着他的道：“您这句话，也就骗骗不知情的外人了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>谢金从小生在城北的富人区，祖上和恒亲王打交道。做了几代儒商，谢家势力不小，财力雄厚，虽说现在和官府没攀着明面儿上的关系，但也算得上在城里处处有门路。</p><p>他走哪儿都被人尊称一声“谢爷”。</p><p>撇开家里的祖产，如今谢金自己手里就有一个酒楼一个书局，还有两三个店铺门面出租着，每天喝茶看书，坐在宅子里都能赚得盆满钵满。</p><p> </p><p>两位天君笑谈了几句，谢金问了问周老爷子的近况，又道了几句感谢当年老爷子关照，最后提起了周九良当年的病因。</p><p>“现在还病着么？——治好了没？”</p><p>周九良答：“没什么大碍，治好了，您宽心。”他砸了一口茶，继续道：“您都了解，这病算是老天要我得的，要我误了别人，要我来偿。”</p><p> </p><p>话题说到这儿就有些伤感。</p><p>谢金没想到周九良回这么丧气的话，忙宽慰他：“按道理说，你这顶多是信引有异，算不上病，怎么突然就把话说成这副样子？他继续道：“又不是得了什么奇闻绝症。”</p><p>周九良笑了一声：“您说得有理。”</p><p>“再说，也算不上误了别人。”</p><p>谢金一扶眼镜，叹口气：“你哪儿是故意的呢。”</p><p> </p><p>点好的吃食点心早已就着茶水上桌，周九良心里惦记着事儿，一桌佳肴也没勾起他几分食欲。</p><p>“下午请你听戏，去不去？”谢金摸出两张戏票：“城南新开的院子，说是请了唱戏的名角儿，票难买着呢。”</p><p>周九良一摆手：“我不爱听这些——待会儿就得回去，商行还有一堆事情。哪像您呐，在家睡觉都有银元入袋，活得逍遥。”</p><p>谢金也不反驳，眯着眼笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>饭菜陆续上桌，茶也饮了一半，两人沉默着吃了两口菜谢金才从怀里掏出一张叠好的纸，放在桌面上，慢慢悠悠地递到周九良面前。</p><p>“上回要我帮忙的事办好了，怕是来赴宴一心也就想着这个吧——”谢金故意调笑他：“一副食不知味的样子，不知是我这酒馆的饭菜入不了周老板的口，还是周老板心里只想着城南某碗香茶呐？”</p><p>周九良听出他句子里的揶揄意味，不答话，只笑着认了。他伸手把纸揣进兜里放好，缓声道谢：“麻烦谢爷了。”</p><p>“倒是不麻烦。”谢金言语间一副儒商做派：“您家那位清白本分，没什么难查的，几年的事也才堪堪写了一张纸——不过孟掌柜前些年真是过得有些苦了。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良听到最后一句眉头微皱，过了好一会儿才答：“……以后不会了。”</p><p>谢金料到他是这个反应，笑却不言，自顾自吃起蚕豆来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>城南城北各有一家茶馆，做着相同的买卖生意。</p><p>城北的茶馆大，足足有两层楼，修得气派。每日吹曲儿拉弦儿的各式节目都演着，茶客听着聊天，觉得热闹。</p><p>孟鹤堂的茶馆在城南，地方小，人手少，也请不起好的乐师，来的大多都是住在附近的散客，吃茶说话，谈天说地，相比城北，城南茶堂显得安静许多。</p><p>但一入冬就不同了。到了冬季，孟鹤堂的小茶馆生意反而好些。</p><p>因为霜降之后，孟鹤堂的小茶馆开始制雪片茶。</p><p> </p><p>雪片茶味道好，但少得可怜。</p><p>大多数采茶人都只采春秋两季，把整个冬天留给茶树累积养分。</p><p>入冬后茶叶的生长变慢，茶树也进入休养状态，甚至开始休眠、停止生长。</p><p>冬季出茶少，会制冬茶的人更少。</p><p>鲜冬茶入茶室，做青、杀青、揉捻、烘焙，一道道古法工序，里面含着的全是手艺。</p><p> </p><p>为了保护茶树、防止茶苗早衰，霜降后孟鹤堂只用冬季的第一批茶叶制茶。</p><p>初冬早晚的温差大，反而使得茶叶香气馥郁，香气高扬，入口后还带着一股冬水的清冷韵味，像舌尖上品着一朵雪花。 </p><p>所以冬茶也被称作雪片茶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今年冬季来得早，又爱下雨，早晨起了一层薄雾，潮湿得很。</p><p>天高露浓，初冬的太阳笼罩在一层缥缈的白雾里，看得孟鹤堂心慌。</p><p>天气潮，茶叶本就干得慢，也不知老天是不是偏要和他作对，这段时间连着好几日都见不着阳光，揉捻过的冬茶放在屋子里等着炭焙，却发现烘笼受了潮，晾了半天还没干。</p><p> </p><p>刘筱亭早早地就买好了炭火，又顺路带了早食回来。</p><p>“小叔，今儿没买着您爱吃的橘红糕。”</p><p>梅九亮接过他手里的吃食，对孟鹤堂说：“秋天的橘子最好，现在不应季，估计也不好买吧。”</p><p>孟鹤堂呵出一口白汽，点头应付着吃了几口。他连早食都来不及吃，他刚暖上了烘笼，现在正赶着回房去把茶叶铺好。</p><p>三分茶，七分焙，在这个节骨眼上，他比谁都小心谨慎。</p><p> </p><p>木炭烧到无烟，烘笼开始上汽。等到几个烘笼全部放在炭盆上，房里早已茶香弥漫。</p><p>半发酵的茶不像成茶那般浓郁，多了几分水润的绵密润泽，被炭一烘，茶叶与生俱来的味道四散开来。孟鹤堂刚推开烘茶室的门，还在算着加炭的时辰，一不小心就撞上迎面来的人。</p><p> </p><p>“先生怎么这么不小心。”</p><p>周九良言语间揽住他的腰，稳住他往后倒的身子。天君的语气似叹息似责怪，还带着几分掩饰不住的愉悦。</p><p>这是茶堂后院的偏间，除了梅梅和筱亭，没人来过。</p><p>茶馆刚刚开门，孟鹤堂放两个伙计的在外招呼客人，哪里预料得到周九良会出现在这里。</p><p>地君毫无防备地被搂了个满怀，回过神来之后慌得像只受了惊的猫儿，连忙叫天君把他放开。</p><p> </p><p>周九良的手在他腰上停留了好一会儿才松开，颇有些恋恋不舍的意味。</p><p>“先生吃过早食了吗？入了冬天气凉，我带了几个黄铜暖炉给先生用……刚刚让筱亭收着了。”</p><p>周九良伸手去擦孟鹤堂额上的汗，天君手指温热，孟鹤堂下意识往后躲，他一慌，把客气疏离的话词儿全忘了，连回话的声音都小了几分：“周……周老板，有事去茶堂讲吧，后、后院不能进客的。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良一副绅士做派。一只手背在身后，拉软声音同孟鹤堂讲话，言谈间一句重话都不曾说过。</p><p>面前的天君神色温柔。</p><p>可孟鹤堂就是怕他。</p><p> </p><p>上回和周九良见面时，对方故意拿信引压他，惹得地君腺体微烫，信引味道控制不住地乱窜。</p><p>从那之后，连续好几夜的梦都会把孟鹤堂带回16岁的夏夜。</p><p>同样闷热，他同样出了一身黏腻的汗，同样在被单里不安地蜷缩着，像是在逃避着什么。</p><p>同样无能为力。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂之前从未碰上这种事情，即使是雨露期也从未这样难堪。</p><p> </p><p>他的茶馆开了几年，也有不少天君来喝茶做客，即使有碰上没敛好气息的茶客，孟鹤堂也从未有过这么大的反应。</p><p>他每次碰见周九良，哪怕对方只是远远地望一眼，后颈的腺体便像是活过来了一样，好像非要接触到对方的气息、非要对方的信引抚慰才能安静下来。</p><p>——周九良的信引气息像是无意中唤醒了他身体里最能象征地君的那一部分。那一部分从一颗种子变成了嫩芽，嫩芽埋在了他的胸腔里，随着时间长大，泛起一阵刺痒。</p><p>埋下种子的是周九良，催开嫩芽的也是周九良。</p><p>所有种种，皆是因他。</p><p>所以孟鹤堂害怕。</p><p> </p><p>他怕周九良再拿信引捉弄他，怕周九良存心要他难堪，更怕自己的气息失去控制，瞧见对方就按捺不住地要用信引去勾他的注意——</p><p>连小梅都说，掌柜的，我觉得您的信引气息变了。</p><p>孟鹤堂问怎么变了，梅九亮眨眨眼睛，又凑近闻了一下，然后肯定道：“感觉变甜了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的信引，是还没泡开的一壶茉莉白茶。</p><p>伏夏的小朵茉莉被烘干料窨，混着白茶被沸水冲开。干涩的茉莉还没在茶水里舒展开来，花瓣里夹杂着大量的苦。</p><p>茉莉的味道藏在茶水的清苦里，孟鹤堂用衣服布料遮住后颈腺体，整日出入在茶味浓郁的茶堂里，谁也闻不出来。</p><p>可现在茉莉悠长的甜味被茶水滋润出来，花香沉淀着茶汤的回甘。</p><p>透出丝丝缕缕的清甜。</p><p>茶室哪里还能完全遮得住？</p><p> </p><p>所以周九良一靠近，他就控制不住地想躲。</p><p> </p><p>梅九亮有一回小心翼翼地来问孟鹤堂是怎样变成地君的，孟鹤堂想了许久，竟然不知道怎么答话。</p><p>二次分化的过程过于痛苦，反倒让他把前因后果记得没那么清楚了。他记得那年周九良刚满十四，还是个小孩子的模样，却比同龄人高出许多；他记得周九良烧得浑身发烫，吃了好几副退烧药都不管用；他还记得自己用浸了凉水的毛巾给周九良擦汗，在他身边呆了整整两天。</p><p>记忆在某个夏夜戛然而止，他迷迷糊糊地犯着困，却突然觉得后颈一疼，好似被凶猛的野兽咬过一般。</p><p>孟鹤堂还没来得及叫出声便觉得自己没了力气。</p><p> </p><p>接下来迎接他的便是难耐的燥热。仿佛被人关在日光做成的牢笼里，被毒辣的阳光狠狠鞭挞。</p><p>后颈腺体钻心似的又烫又疼。他醒来才知道，周九良不是受凉发烧，是提前分化了。</p><p>梦里的小兽是烧到神志不清的周九良，腺体疼是因为他在进行二次分化。</p><p>而始作俑者早已音讯全无，他只能请医馆的先生开了副药，回去独自一人重新接受自己已经是个地君的事实。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂想到这儿，更不知该如何开口。</p><p>梅九亮看出他的窘迫，忙说，掌柜的，我不该问，我错了。</p><p>他急得拿手边的帕子去擦孟鹤堂不自觉流下的眼泪，说，您别哭，我不再问了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>许是料到了孟鹤堂不愿再收他的东西，周九良也不再往茶馆送礼了，倒是日日差人送点心来。送过仙豆糕，送过杏酪，送过白玉卷，送过蜜藕片，还送过桃酥蜜豆角。</p><p>全是按照孟鹤堂口味挑的小食。</p><p>可孟鹤堂连点心盒子都不敢摸，里头装好的精致点心都让两个伙计分着吃了。</p><p>不过梅九亮胃口小，大多点心倒是全落进了刘筱亭的肚子。</p><p> </p><p>有时周九良也会来茶馆喝茶。</p><p>往常他都是下午来，虽说来得勤，但呆的时间也不长。</p><p>一见他来，孟鹤堂整颗心都半悬，自己悄悄往茶房里躲。偶尔人手不够，需要他这个掌柜的招呼客人，孟鹤堂硬着头皮一进茶堂，天君的目光就随之而来。</p><p>周九良嘴角勾笑，从不打搅他待客参茶，耐人寻味地沉默着，却始终目光灼灼。</p><p>见孟鹤堂不理他，他也不恼，每每坐了不到一盏茶的时间就留下两枚银元起身离去。</p><p>周九良连着来了好几回，一句话也没跟孟鹤堂说上。</p><p> </p><p>所以才有了天君一大早在茶房门口堵人这一出。</p><p> </p><p>周九良看着面前的先生忍不住心底叹气，自己才说了没几句孟鹤堂就慌得想逃，仿佛是自己是吃人的妖怪一样。</p><p>孟鹤堂正准备寻个由头脱身，还没开口，刘筱亭从茶堂后门探出头来，见两人站在一块儿，远远地报备了声：“小叔，阎先生来了。”</p><p> </p><p>阎先生是孟鹤堂请的说书先生。他书说得精彩，也爱喝茶，但不住在城里，往年只有冬天才来茶馆说书。</p><p>孟鹤堂一听，连忙侧身准备往茶堂走，还没迈出一步，身旁的天君伸手把他揽住，单个手臂扣住他的腰，轻轻松松地拦住了地君的去路。</p><p>周九良压低声音哄：“别着急走。”</p><p>“前、前边儿茶堂有客人要我招呼……”</p><p>“我有话跟先生说。先生躲我好几天了，招呼客人不差这一会儿。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂挣了两下，他一动周九良就搂得更紧。</p><p>刘筱亭在后门看了两眼，自己悄悄的退了回去。</p><p>周九良余光见人走了，肆无忌惮地凑得更近。天君一说话，气息都喷在地君唇间，惹得孟鹤堂脸颊蒙了一层薄薄的绯红，耳根子都要红透。</p><p>“那，你、你快说……”孟鹤堂别过脸去，乌黑的睫毛垂着，根本不敢看对方。</p><p>他只觉得窘迫。</p><p>周九良明明敛了气息跟他讲话，可自己的信引还是被勾出来了些，后颈散着些许清甜的茉莉香。</p><p> </p><p>天边的浓雾散去，雾气的罅隙里透出浅浅的日光。</p><p>初冬的冷意裹着水汽，顺着风往院子里钻，而天君宽阔的肩膀挡住了寒气，手臂温柔地贴着孟鹤堂的背，让他不觉得寒风刺骨，只觉得暖和。</p><p>“我上回对先生不礼貌，我不是故意的，先生不要恼我。”</p><p>周九良轻声说着，手掌摩挲着孟鹤堂的后腰。</p><p>他缓缓道：“我生了病，没法和常人一样控制信引。”</p><p>孟鹤堂听他说完这几个字便呆了，愣怔着回头，对上周九良的目光。</p><p>天君低垂着眉眼，看着他潋滟的眼睛，郑重地说：“这病医馆的先生医不好……我不是故意要让先生难堪的，先生不要不理我了。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良话说到一半，声音竟有些发涩：“我心里有先生，可先生总躲着我……”</p><p>霎时孟鹤堂连心都哆嗦起来，他看着周九良的表情，根本分不清对方的话里有几分真假。</p><p>他还没来得及开口说些什么，后颈的腺体便跳得比心脏还快，身体里的那颗嫩芽长出枝干藤蔓，催着他往周九良的怀里靠。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂被自己的念头吓得话都说不清楚，惊慌失措地挣开周九良的手，在茉莉香气逐渐浓郁的当口慌忙把对方推开，语无伦次地说：“我……我要去招呼客人，你等、等会儿再……”</p><p> </p><p>周九良捏住他的手，放在唇边吻了一下，沉下声回他：“好，我等着。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅九亮去给他父亲抓药了，药铺在城西，一去一回就是一个时辰，前厅一时半会人手不够，初冬来喝茶的客人多，孟鹤堂忙得喘口气的机会都没有，更顾不上后院的周九良。<br/>
期间刘筱亭穿过后院时倒是好几次掀开后院帘子瞧周九良。天君背着手站在庭院里，一副不急不躁的样子，也不催促，孟鹤堂让他呆在后院等，也不知为何这么听话，他便连门廊都没出过。<br/>
“周老板。”刘筱亭过来招呼他：“今儿太忙了，掌柜的实在走不开，您要不先回……”<br/>
“不着急。”周九良把白檀木骨扇在手里转了个圈儿，嘴角噙笑：“我今日闲。”<br/>
刘筱亭答应了一声，又小跑回茶堂去给茶客上点心。不一会儿他又回来，手里提着一壶热烘烘的茶。</p><p>“周老板，您移步到茶房坐坐吧。”他微微俯身，恭敬道：“咱们后院只有厨房和偏间卧室，没有待客的地方，您站着费神，要不我带您去茶房歇歇脚？”<br/>
末了他还加一句：“掌柜的让我来请的。”<br/>
周九良听完最后一句才有了些笑意，他一收扇子，倒是一点儿不推托，说：“那麻烦你了。”</p><p>茶房是三个房间打通了改的，四面全是齐墙的柜子，中间也摆着木架。大部分架子都用来码茶叶了，靠墙的高处放着几个密封着的白釉罐子，低矮柜子整整齐齐地摆着茶具，大大小小的银壶、铜壶、铸铁壶，个个都被擦得锃亮。<br/>
只空了茶房中间的一块地儿歇脚，摆着一套破旧的榆木桌椅，随着一套简单的茶具。<br/>
“周老板，您喝什么茶，吃点儿什么点心？”刘筱亭问他。<br/>
周九良只要了壶茉莉花。<br/>
“点心就算了。”天君笑着说：“要是茶房沾了点心的气味，先生怕是要恼我的。”</p><p> </p><p>雪片茶烘烤了半日，周九良在后院茶房也呆了将近半日。<br/>
孟鹤堂掀开茶房帘子的时候，周九良正喝完最后一口茉莉花，见他进门，天君也不说话，也没起身，只是笑眯眯地看着他。<br/>
即使都沉默着，他们也是不一样的状态。</p><p>天君是一副耐人寻味的沉默，仿佛是在伺机等着上钩的小动物；地君是慌张着的沉默，压着些隐隐的不安。<br/>
“先生辛苦。”两人看了半晌，周九良才慢慢悠悠地说了句话。</p><p>茶叶要避光，所以茶房在后院的正北角，一关上门，屋里光线就隐隐暗了下来。<br/>
天君站起身来，眉眼与棱角被光线雾化柔和，生出几分温柔。他说：“先生要我等，我也听话等了。”<br/>
他颇有他意地说：“您现在可不许再找机会从我这儿溜走了。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良和自己到底是什么关系，孟鹤堂总是说不明白。<br/>
认真来说，他和周九良的交情并没有什么特别的地方，少时结交得不深，对方离乡这么长时间，这之间两人更是一点联系也没有。<br/>
孟鹤堂十六岁分化成了中仪，那时候他虽还是个孩子，带着清爽温润的少年气，却开始有些大人的模样。盛暑天学堂放假，孟鹤堂在家呆不惯，便天天去城北的药铺帮忙。他机灵懂事，抓药又快又好，药铺掌柜喜欢他，留他每天下午来药铺帮着给人抓药。<br/>
他因为这才认识的周九良。</p><p>周九良比他小三岁，才十三。脸上带着稚气，分明还是个小孩模样，可天天往药铺跑。<br/>
他自小身体就不太好，到了夏天更是爱生病。夏主心，暑为阳邪，耗气伤津，而热暑湿邪最易伤及心脾。周九良每天下午来药铺，手里捏着几钱银两，最开始还没蹿个儿，他垫着脚把钱递给柜台后面抓药的孟鹤堂，软乎乎的叫他的名字：“堂堂哥哥。”</p><p>孩子总是喜欢有玩伴的，一来二去熟悉之后，周九良几乎次次在药铺待到傍晚才走，不忙的时候孟鹤堂也爱逗他几句，帮他把药熬好看着他喝，然后变戏法一样地从长衫兜里摸出一颗糖，跟他讲：这是堂堂哥哥最喜欢的糖，你乖乖喝药就给你咯。<br/>
期初周九良就坐在药铺柜台里面，小腿一晃一晃地看孟鹤堂抓药，安静又乖巧；后来也学会撒娇了，眼看着家里佣人来药铺接他回家，他就从凳子上跳下来，抱着孟鹤堂的腰，瘪着嘴依依不舍地跟孟鹤堂讨抱，黏糊好一阵才不情不愿地跟他道别。</p><p> </p><p>……如果没有后面的事情，周九良对他来说，无非是年幼的时候照顾过的弟弟。<br/>
要一个月前说起周九良，孟鹤堂回忆里的他还是个小团子一样的小孩：递银元时要垫脚，喝中药时会撇嘴，道别的时候凑过来拉他的手，和……分化的时候咬了他的后颈。<br/>
但要现在提起周九良，记忆完全不同。<br/>
像是一本遗落了中间页码的画谱，回忆初是暖意的杏黄，现在却变成了冷调的玄青。中间色彩怎么过渡、如何渲染，都随着周九良分化后的离开而一同消失了。</p><p>如今站在他面前的周九良，穿着水缎面的墨色长衫，握着把十六档的白檀木骨扇，徐徐缓缓地将自己的事情尽数说了，生病，治病，在水路上辗转几个来回，如今再返乡。<br/>
信引有异是一个过于宽泛的病情，而周九良的病因也许在他幼小的时候就种下了根。常年累月的吃药，莫名其妙地过早分化，过于强烈的分化反应和异于常人的信引控制……<br/>
可他把故事中的苦涩略去了，像故意把碎茶叶在滚烫的沸水里过了几遍。涩感随着发疼的烫意一同被抹去，饮客只尝出温热的甘甜。</p><p>“……病好些了吗？”孟鹤堂在周九良讲话的间隙里问他。<br/>
“没好全。”周九良如实答，又立马宽慰似的哄他：“不过也没什么大碍了，先生别挂心上。”<br/>
“唔。”孟鹤堂不知道该说些什么，像小孩子一样逃避似的把手藏在袖子里。</p><p>茶室里光线暗，温度却暖，周身尽是茶叶的味道，倒闻不出什么信引的气息。<br/>
也许是自己对周边的环境太过熟悉，面对着周九良，孟鹤堂倒也不显得像以往那么紧张，他绷紧的肩膀慢慢卸下力来，也不再下意识地去躲对方的动作。<br/>
是一场误会呐。孟鹤堂在心里想，就当做是旧事好友重逢见面，别无其他，仅此而已了。<br/>
他想到这里，心里明快了不少，但很快又沉重起来，胸腔里莫名憋着一股空落落的委屈和失落。<br/>
他对面前的天君说：“我之前以为你故意……误会你了，抱歉。”</p><p>孟鹤堂扯出一个笑，藏在袖子里的手还是绞在一起。<br/>
他继续说：“我赔礼……”孟鹤堂一抬头，碰上周九良温柔的眼神，心里跟着一哆嗦，嘴边的话戛然而止。</p><p>温暖的茶房里尽是茶叶的香气，周九良喝了一上午的茉莉花放在那张榆木桌子上，茶水只留了不到一壶底，空气里却散着茉莉的甜香*。<br/>
“我不要先生赔礼。”周九良说。</p><p>他说着就突然靠近了，过来伸手捉孟鹤堂藏在衣袖里的手指。<br/>
天君宽大温热的手伸进地君衣袖里，把对方纠结着的手指一个一个掰开。<br/>
——就如同他前个月第一次踏入茶馆的时候，暧昧地牵住孟鹤堂的手，用自己手掌的温度去染粉地君的指腹，安静地握着，大拇指在孟鹤堂手背上摩挲。<br/>
“我不要先生赔礼。”周九良又说了一次。<br/>
这一次他说得清晰无比，连带着下面那句话都湿热起来。<br/>
“我十三岁就喜欢先生了。”他说，“我欠先生，就必须回来弥补先生。”</p><p>踮起脚的触碰，讨糖时的撒娇，无意识地要抱，还有一下午坐在凳子上瞧你抓药的快乐，都是从那颗小小胸腔里溢出来的喜欢。<br/>
那些纯粹的、幼稚的、难舍难分却又不那么强烈的感情。<br/>
——都是喜欢。</p><p>“先生变成地君，是我的责任，而且我……我幼时心里估计是想要和先生在一起、期望先生是地君的。”<br/>
周九良叹了口气，说出的话也带着涩，像是在艰难地在剥开一层层平封的记忆：“我想，所以我才会在分化的时候无意识地……”<br/>
孟鹤堂猛地把手缩了回来。</p><p> </p><p>这是他们第一次谈论到这个话题。<br/>
当年孟鹤堂二次分化醒来的时候周九良已经跟着家人出城寻医了，两个人断了联系；而如今周九良回来后孟鹤堂总躲着他，两个人连话也说不上几句。<br/>
这件尘封多年、早该说清楚的事情混着两人难以言说的情绪，被落在彼此记忆中和胸腔里，而现在周九良正抽丝剥茧般地将这件事说清楚。<br/>
天君抽丝剥茧般的细致解释变成地君心里抽丝剥茧的疼痛，孟鹤堂往后退了一步，两个人的距离又被无声地拉开。<br/>
他看着周九良，一句话也说不出来。<br/>
他说不清是那句话对他的刺激更大。是周九良从十三岁就喜欢他；是因为喜欢他而无意识地咬了他的腺体；还是他被迫二次分化并不是完全偶然。</p><p>孟鹤堂抿着淡色的唇，哆嗦了半天只吐出一个“我”字的颤音。他根本不知道该说些什么，也不敢看周九良的眼睛，只觉得胸口跳得厉害，后颈的腺体也烧起来，泛起一阵疼。<br/>
胸口那颗种子又开始生长了，那颗周九良埋下的、回回都告知自己是地君的树苗又开始长高长大。茶房里沉香的味道和茉莉交织在一起，孟鹤堂突然觉得眼睛好烫，几年间心里的酸涩顿时翻江倒海地顷刻而出，一颗心酸得发颤，偏偏这个时候周九良凑过来了，手臂将他的腰揽住。<br/>
天君乌木的信引气息更近——于是地君胸中的那颗种子长得愈发猖狂——鼻腔的酸热更甚。<br/>
视线交汇，孟鹤堂只觉得对方眼里的内疚和怜惜烫得他根本压不住眼眶的热意，周九良的模样在他眼前模糊起来的前一秒，他听见天君对他说。<br/>
“……我十三岁就喜欢先生了，一直都喜欢，现在比以前还要喜欢。”<br/>
“我不求先生喜欢我……”天君哑着声音，语气却是软的。他向他求饶：“只求先生别厌烦我。”</p><p> </p><p>地君的手指颤得要命，他好想把周九良推开，却又不想把他推开。<br/>
孟鹤堂的手抵着他的肩膀，乌黑的睫毛一眨便有晶莹的东西落下来。<br/>
“……先生。”<br/>
孟鹤堂不答话，眼尾滚落的泪水却也停不下来，他哭得好厉害，又哭得好伤心，哭得周九良像被抽干了气力，整颗心都被眼前人的眼泪烫软烫疼。<br/>
他想伸手去抹掉对方眼角的泪，却听见孟鹤堂开口了，颤着声音制止他。<br/>
他听见孟鹤堂说：“……你先回去罢。”<br/>
他听见对方话尾加了一句委屈的恳求：回去罢，好不好？</p><p>屋内充斥着沉沉的光线，周九良借着窗外的冬日光看孟鹤堂。仍然是温润如玉的一副相貌，只是眼角氤着一片薄红，白净的脸上也留着两行清泪。<br/>
孟鹤堂垂着眼睛，没一会儿一股温热的湿意又润湿了周九良肩处的长衫。</p><p> </p><p>茶房依旧充斥着茶香，剩余的茉莉花在壶低早已冷得冰凉。<br/>
茶堂里的茶客谈天说地，好不热闹。而茶房依旧寂静一片。</p><p>只是寂静过后，响起了周九良的一声轻叹。<br/>
随之而来的是天君走出茶房的声音。</p><p> </p><p>*这里的茉莉其实是孟孟的信引被勾出来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城南新开的戏院请了名角儿，再加上庆贺新开张，免费给喝茶看戏的客人送小食，戏院一时间风头无几，一票难求。就连支早点铺卖炸糕的老大爷都念叨感叹，戏院生意好哇，财源广进日进斗金，下周的票都卖完了。<br/>戏院虽说离孟鹤堂的茶馆隔了好几条街，但怎么说都同在城南，抢生意客源在所难免。即使阎先生的评书说得好，雪片茶新鲜，也保不齐有图新鲜的客人要去戏院买票，听名角儿唱戏，吃免费的盐水蚕豆。</p><p>“小叔，快来吃饭了。”刘筱亭端着一碗热腾腾的豆腐粥，招呼正在打算盘的孟鹤堂。<br/>这个冬天比往常冷许多，进账也不如往年，孟鹤堂记完最后一笔账目从柜台后出来，刚走到桌边，梅九亮扯出一条手帕给他，示意他擦手。<br/>“掌柜的这几天怎么心不在焉的，”年纪小的地君指他的袖口：“黑墨都沾在小指头和衣袖上了，您呀，怎么像个才会读书写字的小娃娃。”梅九亮笑他。<br/>孟鹤堂拍掉他的手，又笑着拿桌上的糖油饼塞住他的嘴。</p><p>梅九亮那天不在，自然是不知道自家掌柜的为何近日总心不在焉，孟鹤堂没想接他这话茬儿，安静地坐下舀起一勺粥吹凉，刘筱亭也心照不宣地在饭中挑起另一个话题。<br/>“阎先生说要娶妻了呢。”刘筱亭咬一口糖油饼，解释道：“今儿他走时还跟我说，今年只说两个月的书，腊月之前可就得走了。”</p><p>阎先生比孟鹤堂大好几岁，爱四处游历，却也一直没成家。孟鹤堂和他算是旧识，却也只知道他不是本地人，不住在城里。往年他们约好了，冬天来茶馆说书，说到腊月底再走。<br/>不过阎先生也是个稀奇人儿，他评书说得精彩，冬日专门来听他说书的客人也多，按规矩是要分一杯茶馆的利润的。可他连续来了两个冬天，说书也仅收来回路费，做着接近入不敷出的活计——唯一的要求是一定要喝茶馆里上好的茶。<br/>所以给阎先生泡茶这事儿，从来都是孟鹤堂亲自来。</p><p>“真的么？这是喜事呀。”孟鹤堂有些惊讶：“他没说什么时候定下婚事的？怎么这几天都没听他提起过？”<br/>“没呢，连对方是什么样子的人都没说，只说是老早就认识了。”刘筱亭又说：“他还说咱茶堂顶上的房梁有点儿老了——阎先生怎么什么都懂？“刘筱亭眉毛一皱，眼睛就挤起来，一副很疑惑的样子，倒显得有些可爱。<br/>“上回他还跟我说了个叫苏麻什么青的外来货，都是些紧俏的稀奇玩意儿——把我听得一愣一愣的。”<br/>梅九亮喝粥搭话：“阎先生博学，看的书都是咱们没听说过的，当然听不明白呀。”</p><p>孟鹤堂把话题拉回来，嘱咐道：“筱亭，我茶房里隔着的那几罐好茶，挑几包好的记着送给阎先生。”他又想了想，说：“人家大喜，我们送茶叶太寒酸了……你再想想咱有什么送得出手的东西，包好了一齐送给他。”<br/>“周老板送的好些东西都放在库房呢，都是些值钱的好东西——”<br/>刘筱亭试探着看孟鹤堂的反应，小心道：“昨天又让老秦送了一对儿白玉镇纸……”</p><p>孟鹤堂不开口了，一个劲儿的喝粥。</p><p>半个月过去了，周九良如他所愿，再也没来过，倒是习惯一如往常，一个劲儿地让秦霄贤送东西来。秦霄贤早就和茶馆的人熟了，和刘筱亭称兄道弟，每次来还不忘给梅九亮手里塞把桂花糖。<br/>他也机灵，每次虽说来得急匆匆的，但总会有意在孟鹤堂面前提起周九良的近况。<br/>通常他都挑茶客没那么多时来，熟稔地把礼物交到刘筱亭手上，再坐在门口的那张桌子上跟梅九亮聊两句。</p><p>“我们老板忙着在商行查货呢。”秦霄贤下午又来了，穿着一件紫檀色的长衫。<br/>“老板昨儿被请去看戏了，就是那家新开的戏院，昨儿的曲目是白蛇传，我听不懂，但那位角儿唱得是真好听。”<br/>“咱们在戏院碰见新上任的杨警官了——你们知道他吧？我听老辈子说，他小时候混得像小霸王，不知道怎么竟然当了警官——我倒觉得他办事威风得很呢。”<br/>梅九亮揉着手里的糖纸，歪着脑袋问他：“你怎么知道人家办事威风的？”<br/>“你们还不知道？”秦霄贤瞪大了眼：“昨儿有人在戏院闹事，又是砸桌子又是摔椅子的，直往人身上招呼——要不是杨警官和我们老板拦着，估计戏院桌子都得砸烂好几个。”<br/>孟鹤堂倒茶的手一顿，仔细听秦霄贤的话来。<br/>“周老板也被牵连了吗？谁在闹事啊？”刘筱亭悄悄撇自家掌柜一眼，走过来接话。<br/>“钱家二少爷呗，戏院正中间的位置空了一个，他就偏要去坐，人家戏院老板说位置是早就被定下了的，坐不得，他偏要做混账事，可不就闹起来了吗，杨警官肩膀都被砸伤了——你们是没见着那架势，三个天君对峙的时候茶碗啪的一声拍在地上，吓得我魂儿都快飞了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂在一边儿听得着急，秦霄贤碎嘴说了一堆，却根本没说到点上。<br/>——这么大的阵仗，被牵扯到里面怕是要受些伤的，更何况，钱二少爷的脾气他早就有所耳闻。<br/>仗着家里有钱的纨绔子弟，不管自己占不占丁点儿道理，本就是不饶人的。<br/>孟鹤堂思绪乱飞，想开口问仔细但又恼自己，又急又气，倒也不知道是在气些什么。一向稳重的人难得有了些小情绪，却也是弱弱的，地君索性把茶壶被子搁到一边儿，自己回后房锅炉烧水去了。</p><p>周九良的确是个儒雅绅士做派的人——至少在答应孟鹤堂这件事情上，他做得实在完美。<br/>那回在茶房的交谈也不过半个时辰，可孟鹤堂突然了解的事情太多了，信息量太大：关于周九良，关于他的病情病因，关于他的经历，关于当年的记忆，自己分化的缘由——<br/>最重要的是，周九良对自己的感情。</p><p>孟鹤堂不知该怎么去描述这份感情。他一直对这段情感是处身事外的，他根本没有察觉到这些——<br/>而更加讽刺的是，他所有因二次分化而得到的痛苦，全是来源于天君儿时的那份喜欢和爱慕，全是少年时期想和他在一块儿的想法。他想起当时周九良描述这份记忆时的措辞和表情，心里又涌起一股无言的涩。<br/>“我幼时心里估计是想要和先生在一起、期望先生是地君的。”</p><p>他之前说不怨周九良，而现在呢？<br/>孟鹤堂看着已经沸腾的水从水壶里蒸腾起灼人的白汽，自己问自己。<br/>现在呢？我现在怨他吗？<br/>孟鹤堂不知道。</p><p>他那天在周九良面前哭得好难过，好像控制不住地要把前二十几年憋在胸口的眼泪全部流干净，可倒也奇怪，即使眼泪像梅季的雨水打湿了天君的肩膀，孟鹤堂心里好像也没有几分怨恨。<br/>说一点不怨肯定是假的，若不是周九良，他还是那个自在又自由的中仪。<br/>可孟鹤堂自始至终还是善良的——他站在被温暖水汽笼罩的暖室里，开始责问自己有什么缘由去怪当年一个提前分化的孩子。<br/>和所有人一样，孟鹤堂同样经历过分化，痛苦的、残忍的、生理性般野蛮的分化——他甚至经历了两次。<br/>也因如此，他太了解那种难以描述又锥心四顾的痛会给人怎样的感受。孟鹤堂第一次分化在十六岁，已经算分化得比较早了，他自认自己从小便是个足够坚强稳住的人，可分化时他也是个孩子，还是觉得疼得差点死掉。<br/>连他都如此，更何况，当年分化时周九良只有十三岁。<br/>一个常年累月闹病吃药的十三岁孩子，动作行为根本不带半分恶意，只不过是喜欢他才——</p><p>“砰砰砰”后房的门被叩开，孟鹤堂的发散开的思绪被瞬间收回。</p><p> </p><p>“掌柜的。”<br/>秦霄贤已经和他们熟了，也不像以前那样叫生分地叫他孟先生，早就和茶馆其他两个小年纪的孩子一起叫他掌柜的。<br/>“掌柜的，我得回去了。”他专门从茶堂绕过来找孟鹤堂道别，声音低低的，“我得回去帮老板收拾收拾行李。”<br/>这次他把话说明白了，没留给孟鹤堂任何疑虑的地方。“我得跟老板去谈水路那批货的价钱，估计来回得去个小半月——我们老板让我转告您，寒气重了得多注意，穿多点儿。”<br/>他到底是个孩子，估计也是按规矩一板一眼地传话，因为孟鹤堂清晰地从这几个字中听出了周九良往日说话的语气。<br/>温温吞吞地，措辞严谨又简单。</p><p>“好，你们也是。”孟鹤堂应他的话，又说：“路上注意安全。”<br/>“安全着呢。”秦霄贤听他这么一说，立马笑起来，眼睛眯成弯弯的一道月牙儿：“这条水路咱走好几回了，熟悉得不能再熟悉了，肯定不会出事儿的，您放心吧。”<br/>“唔。”孟鹤堂点点头，最后还是没忍住，别扭着开口问：“我听你说昨天在戏院起争执了，你们老板——”</p><p>他说到这儿又顿住了，不知道该怎么把这个问句接下去。<br/>他想问的话明明有很多。想问不是他分内的事情怎么就去掺了一脚？想问如何起的争执？最想问你们老板受伤了吗？严不严重？要不要紧？<br/>可孟鹤堂最后也没说出半个句子来，又重复着接自己的话：“你们老板他——”<br/>“啊，您别担心。”<br/>秦霄贤终于明白了他的意思，开始解释起来：“没出什么大乱子，虽然场面挺吓人的，但是都没怎么受伤，我家老板就手臂被砸了，已经去医馆看了，没伤着骨头，杨警官倒严重些，都出血了。”</p><p> </p><p>水已经沸腾了，灶台上的铁壶嘶嘶地冒起气来，壶盖被沸腾的水汽顶得一上一下，一开一合。<br/>“……那就好。”孟鹤堂拿了块软巾捏在壶把上，语气里那股子释然被掩盖在壶盖发出的声响里。<br/>秦霄贤倒是没觉着有什么不对的地方，倒是凑近问了几句梅九亮喜欢什么样的小东西，最后又把周九良的嘱咐重复了一遍才跟孟鹤堂道别。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂不怎么喜欢冬天，很大程度上是因为他有些怕黑。<br/>日暮斜阳，余晖犹温。浓郁的暮色短暂地与橘色云彩相遇，一转身便投入了墨黑色的夜里。<br/>刘筱亭和梅九亮晚上是不在茶馆住的，刘筱亭要回去陪姆妈吃晚食，梅九亮要照顾生病的父亲，他们大多数时候都走得早，收拾完桌椅便要一个朝东一个奔西地往家走。<br/>暮色褪去，茶馆的木门被合上，于是就只剩下孟鹤堂一人。<br/>“小叔，门口的灯给您点上了。”<br/>刘筱亭知道他怕黑，每回离开茶馆都会点一盏油灯放在门口的柜台上，好让他独居的夜里有份心安。</p><p>初冬是不爱下雪的，但空气里多了懔烈萧瑟的气态，无论如何都要比深秋寒些。孟鹤堂点了点茶房的茶叶余量，在走廊时被穿堂风撞了个正着，冷气顺着衣袖往脖子里钻，冻得他原地打了个寒颤。<br/>今夜格外的冷，得多点个炉子。孟鹤堂这么想着，准备回卧房前去茶堂拿账本。<br/>“砰砰——”夜已经深了，四下万籁俱寂，却有人在叩茶馆的木门。</p><p>孟鹤堂伴着昏暗的光线走到茶堂中央，提起柜上的油灯问：“谁呀？”<br/>门外周九良的声音透过沉香味的信引传到孟鹤堂耳朵里。<br/>“先生，是我。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良抱着一件斗篷站在门口。他眼下有一团淡淡的乌青，疲态尽显。<br/>“先生。”周九良低低地唤他，开口先道起歉：“请不要恼我——我不该这么晚来打扰的，先生怕是睡了吧。”<br/>“……还没有。”孟鹤堂没想到他会来，本就不知道该说些什么，心绪又被他疲惫的神情扰乱几分，只得顺着周九良的问句乖乖地答话。</p><p>两人相视无言，安静了两秒周九良也只是望着他眼中带笑，没有丝毫要开口的意思。<br/>孟鹤堂挨不住他眼神里的热切，只得主动开口讲话，可他一开口就染了些心里的慌乱，不觉间把白日里盘旋在心里的问题说出来了：“怎么这么晚来了？——你，你手臂伤得严重吗？”<br/>说完他又觉得有些唐突，抬头一看周九良，发现对方笑意更甚，开始窘迫地解释：“我、我今天听霄贤说你手臂——”<br/>“不碍事，先生。”<br/>周九良走近一步，言语间的热气混着天君的信引气息悉数染在孟鹤堂耳畔，亲昵又暧昧。</p><p>一时间孟鹤堂有些恍惚，仿佛那天茶房交谈的结果不是他将周九良推得更远，而是周九良把他拉得更近了。</p><p>周九良一句话就将自己的伤势带过，反而对孟鹤堂关心他这件事欣喜起来，眉眼里都是掩饰不住的笑意。<br/>“先生上回让我走，我便再也不敢来，怕又让先生伤心……还恼我吗？”周九良的声音闷闷的，轻言细语的话里仿佛夹杂着数不清的委屈，可偏偏脸上却带着笑，大方自然地对孟鹤堂说情话。<br/>“我明早便要启程了，许久都回不来——我想来见见先生，还好先生开门了，不然离开这半月我要得相思病了。”</p><p>孟鹤堂被他后半句话说得登时红了脸颊。天君的话直白得过分，惹得他目光别开，眼角都羞得微红。<br/>“你……”</p><p> </p><p>他不知道什么时候周九良有了爱逗他的习惯，平时看着倒是个稳重有礼的人，可总爱时不时地说两句话惹他脸红。周九良看着面前人羞怯的模样只觉得心中的喜欢要溢出来，没忍住礼节要伸手去牵地君的手，却发现孟鹤堂从指间到手腕都是冰冷的。<br/>“先生——”他又拉长声音叫孟鹤堂，语气里带了半分责怪：“怎么又穿得这么少？手怎么这样冷呐。”<br/>他抖开手里拿着的斗篷给孟鹤堂披上，在抬手系领口打襕的时候缓了缓动作。</p><p>“我这次可送对了。”周九良说。</p><p> </p><p>周九良专程送来了一件漂亮又暖和的斗篷。外头是一整匹上好的缎子，内里缝了一层暖绒，连风帽上都缀着一圈儿毛领般的软毛，厚实极了。最教人惊喜的是斗篷背后的绣纹，灰蓝的料子上绣着一只珍珠色的仙鹤，还缀着银色的祥云和白花。一看就是上品的苏绣，针脚流畅细腻，绣线下针之前就劈了八股丝，仙鹤的翅膀甚至是月白色的丝掺了银线绣的——即使是请人定制，没个把月怕是做不出这样大气又精巧的斗篷。<br/>“……太名贵了，我不能收。”</p><p>孟鹤堂一猜就知道，这斗篷价格绝不比周九良之前送来的那些玉佩镇纸低。他伸手要去解打襕，手却被周九良握住。<br/>“先生不收，斗篷也是拿回去积灰，没处用的，更何况这斗篷衬先生。” 周九良软着声音哄他：“要是脱下来我还得再系上，我手臂受了伤，抬起来费劲，先生别折腾我了，好不好？”<br/>周九良轻言细语地哄着，像在哄一个贪凉不肯穿厚袄子的小孩儿。可天君到底是天君，孟鹤堂被他握着手，不一会儿手指的寒意便褪去了，合着肩上厚实的披风，一下子暖和不少，站在茶馆门口竟也不觉得冷。可周九良仿佛对他手掌的温度还不满意，攥着孟鹤堂的手到自己嘴巴，哈出好几口热气，亲昵之情显露得过分。</p><p>茶堂对面走过稀稀拉拉几位酒客，好奇地往光亮这头看了两眼。即使夜色里对街的人看不真切，孟鹤堂依然顿时觉得脸更烫。他自拥有性征以来，从未被天君这样对待过，从未听过别人如同哄小孩般问他好不好的话，更没有被攥着手这样亲昵地——<br/>周九良的信引沾在斗篷上，又和他后颈散出的白茶茉莉气息染在一起。孟鹤堂到底还是慌乱的，可他还是觉得周九良这般费尽心思地送东西不好，地君垂着乌黑的眼睫跟天君说：“周老板，以后别、别送贵东西来，太浪费……”</p><p>“不浪费。我喜欢先生，给喜欢的人送东西不谈浪费。”</p><p> </p><p>他一副理所应当油盐不进的样子弄得孟鹤堂不知是该气还是该羞，只得重复着说：“……太浪费了。”他小声劝：“挣的钱好好留着罢，别往我身上花，周老板……那些东西我也用不上的，银元留着买些别的会更好。”<br/>周九良听他说完，凑得更近，唇边的笑意更浓。<br/>“先生还是叫我周老板，我听一句就送一回。”他一本正经地逗他家先生。<br/>“今天已经说了两回，我下次可得送更贵的东西来，不然对不起先生叫的这两句周老板。”</p><p>孟鹤堂霎时急得手都忘了抽回来，在周九良乌木沉香的气息中结结巴巴地小声问：“那……那叫什么？”<br/>“以前叫什么，现在就叫什么。”</p><p>长街寂静一片，夜色将街道侵染得严严实实，只有茶馆门后的一盏油灯散着温热的暖光。<br/>“先生喜欢茶，我上次在新街口老店看见一套蓝田玉的茶杯，我明儿就让人——”<br/>“别、别买……”孟鹤堂一听他说这话更是急得声音都高了些，却又马上低起来，话里搀着烫人的耻意，犹豫了半晌才轻声叫他：“……九良。”</p><p>天君终于听见熟悉的称呼，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。<br/>那些他尘封的珍贵记忆，分化之前和孟鹤堂相处的点滴，一桩桩一件件属于彼此的过往，全都因为这两个变得鲜活起来。天君心头的欢喜，连带着胸腔里那份喜欢，此刻不要钱一般争先恐后、相互交织着喷涌而出。</p><p>周九良在深沉的夜里，在长街上握着孟鹤堂的手，沉着温柔的嗓音应他。<br/>“我在呢。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>偌大一座城每日都有新事发生。孟鹤堂的茶馆虽小，但茶馆本就是个谈天说地的地方，客人一东一西地聊，刘筱亭不一会儿便把这满城的事情听了个遍。<br/>“您听说了没，谢爷手里的当铺昨儿个被盗了。”刘筱亭趁着上盐水花生的功夫过来和梅九亮讲八卦，“说来也奇怪，那贼人其他的名贵玩意儿不偷，只偷了两个玛瑙手串儿。”<br/>“只偷了这么点儿？”<br/>“对啊，其他东西都整整齐齐的放着，但那贼倒是把当铺进门的地儿砸了个稀巴烂。”<br/>孟鹤堂在账台上磨墨，今日又没什么客人——这几日天气都不好，阎先生也不说书，茶客自然少。<br/>为了迎客，茶馆的门板依旧是全都卸下，失去了门板的阻隔，凉风直统统地往里灌，冷得让人哆嗦。一直捱到快到下午了依旧是阴雨连绵的天气，孟鹤堂抬眼往外看，这时店外的雨又比早时大了不少。北风夹杂着雨水，斜斜地往店门口的台阶上落，雨滴砸在门廊上，一深一浅的雨痕如同晕开的黑墨。<br/>“掌柜的，喝口茶。”梅九亮见孟鹤堂没什么精神，过来递给他一杯热茶。<br/>孟鹤堂握着陶瓷茶杯，却也不喝，只是用它暖手。他瞧着门口的那片斑驳的雨迹，轻声嘱咐：“今儿咱把门口的木板挡上两块罢，太冷了。”<br/>“诶。”梅九亮放下手里的茶壶，小跑过去把门板挡上。</p><p>周九良走了一月有余，比他当初计划的时间长了不少。中间倒是给孟鹤堂送过消息，一封极短的手写信。天君用墨蓝色水笔在手工信纸上写着短短一句：归期未定，书短情长，先生万请珍重。<br/>孟鹤堂极少收到书信，更极少给人回信。其实，周九良几时回来，回不回来，都与他不相干——但一封信随着驿差信客的脚步和远处的风徐徐赶来，倒显得天君的归途真就与他扯上了些关系。<br/>仿佛是孟鹤堂在一日一日盼着他回来一样。</p><p>能收到一封装满情真意切的信，无论如何，孟鹤堂心里还是隐隐有些欢喜的。大抵被人挂念的感觉真的会让人上瘾，周九良道别时亲口说小半月就回，如今特地写信告知，是怕他因为自己久久不回而心不安。<br/>但天君真是坏啊，只浅浅告诉一句归期未定，却也不把前因后果讲个明白，是水路上碰上了麻烦，还是与交货的商人没谈妥？更何况周九良走时肩背还受了伤——他不讲，孟鹤堂就只有自己猜。可孟鹤堂哪里了解水路交货的事情，又怎么能和猜得准、想得全呢？<br/>地君叹口气，把看了好几次的信纸顺着纸痕原封不动地折回去，放在书桌的抽屉里。</p><p>这几日孟鹤堂总觉得心有不安，却也不敢把这不安与周九良扯上关系，他坐在账台里，手里的墨块在砚上垂直地打着圈儿，他一个愣神，黑亮的墨色便转得浓稠，写在纸上根本拉不开笔，涩得过分。<br/>孟鹤堂还没来得及往砚台里滴几点清水，只听哐啷一声，门口挡风的门板被人一脚踢开，松木的板子掉在石砖地上，好大的回声。<br/>“嗬——孟老板怎么半挡着门？莫不是在做什么见不得人的事吧？”</p><p>来的人穿着鹿角棕的大衣，里头是随意套的一件长衫。估计是随意惯了衣衫不整的样子，领口少扣了颗扣子，衣领斜斜的敞开。他嘴里还叼着一根纯铜的烟枪，里头的烟膏正烧着，人一进来，外头的寒气裹挟着烟味便一同涌进茶馆厅堂。<br/>与此同时还有一股子酒味。<br/>他身后还跟着好几人，个个都是一副来者不善的模样。<br/>这痞子似的人孟鹤堂当然认得，西街的钱二少爷，也就是前几月在酒楼和周九良起争执、把杨警官打伤的那人。</p><p>孟鹤堂的茶馆开的时间也不短了，有时也会遇见个胡搅蛮缠的客人。地君做生意本就难些，总爱被人存心刁难，若是得罪了人，日后的生意怕是更不好做。茶能涤性，况且孟鹤堂性子本就温和，待人做事从来和替人掺茶一样。<br/>倒茶只需七分满，得留三分人情。<br/>所以他从来都是温柔客气的，多一事不如少一事，能缓和得下来的时候，尽量不起事端。<br/>对方人多，尽是天君和中仪，孟鹤堂知道这些个纨绔子弟的少爷品性，见得多了，倒也不怵。他放下手里的墨块，斜搭在砚台边儿上，站起来正经温柔的回话：“钱少爷，今儿天冷风大，所以才用一块儿门板挡挡风。”<br/>刘筱亭本在后院烧水，听见声响吓了一大跳，赶忙小跑步过来好声好气地解释：“这不是还留着两扇门呢，木板挡着您了真不好意思，咱这就把它收起来，客官您别生气。”<br/>原意是顺着意给彼此一个台阶下，好息事宁人，可刘筱亭顺从的态度反倒涨了来者不少的气焰。<br/>“啧。怎么回事？连个唱曲儿说书的都没有？”</p><p>钱少爷把脖子一歪，倚着柜台冲孟鹤堂笑。“孟掌柜呐，我看您这地儿迟早得关门。”他衣领没扣好，不知是不是故意的，一说话吐气，天君的信引气息混着酒味和烟草味往孟鹤堂脸上扑，熏得他直难受。<br/>天君的信引愈发浓郁，其中挑衅的意思再明显不过了。孟鹤堂面色沉了些，一个铁了心来找茬挑刺的人，怕是怎么好言好语都是劝不回的，更何况，这儿除了他，还有小梅一个年纪小的地君。<br/>若这些人真铁了心要用放信引味道的下贱法子来嘲谑捉弄他们，后果只会往糟糕的那头去。</p><p>一听见响动，梅九亮也从后房出来了，手里还端着一壶热腾腾的雪片茶。<br/>刚成年的地君闻见空气里明显挑衅意味的信引味愣了一下，茫然地往孟鹤堂身后站了一步。</p><p>孟鹤堂接过梅九亮手里的茶，脸上笑意收了些，委婉道：“钱少爷不常来这儿，今天怕是醉了走错地方了罢。”他用眼神示意梅九亮回后房去，软言软语地下逐客令：“我们这儿是茶馆，您要喝酒，劳您去隔壁。”<br/>“嘿！听听！”钱少爷身后的一位中仪眨着眼的评价起来：“第一次听见不接客的掌柜哟。”<br/>他一边说一边笑，故意把接客二字说得阴阳怪气。<br/>钱少爷把手中烟枪往孟鹤堂桌子上磕了两下，烧黑的烟灰顺着枪管子落到红木老桌上，显眼得很。<br/>“你懂什么！”他假装训斥身后的人，说：“孟老板现在是有天君撑腰的人了，架子自然大，往外逐客也有底气了呗。”一张笑脸转过来对孟鹤堂问话：“您说是不是？”</p><p>“天君嘛，都是这副样子的。”钱少爷拢拢桌上的烟灰，手指埝了撮。<br/>“不过我也懂，君子为美人掷银，无论是什么意思，在旁人看来，周老板可都是潇洒的——”<br/>他继续不怀好意地揶揄：“不过，那天君给您送了不少东西，愿意为您花钱，早就该把您接回宅子里供着，怎么还舍得您抛头露面呐？”<br/>他话还没说完，指腹上的烟灰随着动作徐徐落入茶杯里。清澈的茶水被烟灰染脏，黑乎乎的水迹随着灰烬沉入杯底，和鲜嫩的茶叶伢搅在一起。<br/>“你——”梅九亮看不下去，往前踏了一步，被孟鹤堂拉住了。</p><p> </p><p>拢共就这么大座城，城南到城北开车也不过半个时辰，所以有什么消息，有什么故事，有心人要是肯看肯打听，有些事情总是藏不住的。<br/>况且周九良对他的心思，根本没想藏。<br/>不过是从秋到冬的短短几个月，周家的少爷给开茶馆的孟老板送好些东西这件事早就被许多茶客瞧见了，天君和地君之间来往多了，看客就算不去了解其中细节，自己也都能猜到几分。哪家的天君看上了哪家的地君，哪里的地君爱慕了哪里的天君，喜结连理还是红杏出墙，世间情爱皆是看客茶余饭后的谈资。<br/>孟鹤堂从未将他人的感情故事当做自己无聊时的八卦笑谈，但他也从未想过他和周九良之间的故事会被人看得如此不堪。</p><p>“钱少爷。”他笑了笑，直直地看着那人一双猥琐的眼睛：“恕我直言，茶可不是这么糟践的。”<br/>茶不是，人亦不是。他的雪片茶容不得脏臭的烟灰玷污，而他和周九良的故事，无论结局如何，也都轮不到其他充满恶意的人来指指点点。<br/>“今日天气不好，提前打烊。筱亭，送客。”<br/>孟鹤堂拂去桌上的烟灰，转身想往里走。他不计较，倒不是不敢，是不愿意。拂一手烟灰他已经嫌污嫌臭了，便再也不愿和同样不干不净的人谈论下去。更何况，这满堂子天君的信引味混着烟味酒味，着实叫人恶心。<br/>“你奶奶的，装什么清高！”钱少爷后头跟着的其中一个天君愤恨地骂了一句。“不过就是个地君，神气什么，雨露期一到，再怎么也是求着咱天君标记要给咱下崽的贱种！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈！”钱少爷拍着手笑起来，满面的油腻放肆。“雷子，你这话说得太难听。”他盯着孟鹤堂的眼，戏谑着：“不过我看，也不是全无道理。”</p><p>孟鹤堂胸口的怒气还未升腾起来，梅九亮却冲了过去，伸手举起那杯被烟灰染黑的雪片茶，一扬手尽数全泼在了钱少爷脸上。<br/>“我家养的狗崽都懂得做事负责不上街乱咬人，怎么有些人活得连狗也不如？”<br/>梅九亮气极了，他从不骂人，此时此刻红着一张脸死死地瞪着来闹事的天君，气得浑身发抖。<br/>这怪不得他。梅九亮第一次来雨露期时才十七，在东街街口给摆摊的人打下手，一起做事的天君闻到他后颈素心梅味的信引，故意跟着他把他堵在街巷的死角，趁着他雨露期的却不自知的空档上下其手，恶劣意图不言而喻。<br/>亲自遭遇过不怀好意的揣度，所以他才会对那番地君雨露期的言论格外激动。</p><p> </p><p>钱少爷被泼了满脸水，茶叶渣和烟灰糊了半脸，滑稽得要命。<br/>本就是脾性不好的人，当着一众跟班的面被一位无名无姓的小地君又是臭骂又是泼水，自然是再也维持不住那张自持冷静的皮。钱少爷瞬间暴怒起来，扑上去狠狠扇了梅九亮一耳光。<br/>他下手狠，手飞快地扬起来又落下。几乎是一瞬间，梅九亮的右颊上便现出了一道显眼的红痕。<br/>刘筱亭赶忙扑过来劝架，挡在两人中间，却被恶狠狠地踹了一脚。估计是发现踹人比打脸更使得上力气，钱少爷趁梅九亮没注意，往地君小腹上踹了好几脚。领头的一动手，身后的几个人也涌上来，孟鹤堂用后背去护梅九亮，后脊不知被谁踩了一脚，骨头生疼。<br/>他还没反应过来，又被人推了一把，他抱着梅九亮不受控制地往前扑，撞到茶堂连接房梁的柱子上。<br/>“轰隆——”</p><p>孟鹤堂倒在地上，伴着浓重的一股黑烟只觉得猛地一下脚腕处传来一股钻心的疼。<br/>他猛然想起前几天刘筱亭闲聊时说起来的话——阎先生说，茶堂顶上的房梁木头老了。<br/>年久未修缮的柱子经不起这么大力度的冲撞，梁上不知是谁放了半块木头，半老的木头断了半截儿，二尺半长的实心木砸下来，不偏不倚地砸到他脚腕骨。<br/>好在其他地方够结实，房梁没塌，只是落了一身干燥的灰。<br/>孟鹤堂捂着脚腕止不住地哆嗦，他阖上眼企盼疼痛能尽早褪去，模糊之际只听见闹事众人退去、刘筱亭跑出门找医生和梅九亮焦心喊他的声音。</p><p> </p><p>冬季的天色黑得极早，傍晚还未来临天就已经黑得仿佛蒙着一层翳色。<br/>茶堂的门板依旧只卸下了一块，孟鹤堂卧在冰冷的砖地上，夕阳染了半身暖，又余下半身的屋内阴寒。梅九亮抱不动他，又怕动作太大扯着脚腕的伤口，只得往他身上盖了些衣服。<br/>他不知道自己是不是流泪了，脸上湿湿的，落在嘴唇边一股咸涩。这味道可真是厉害，从唇边直直地涩到了心里，地君那颗坚强的心脏此时此刻像被沾着盐水的软刀子细割着，又似被烈油滚过的鞭子猛打。</p><p>孟鹤堂始终没觉得暖，只觉得周遭味道刺鼻。除了眼泪的涩味，空气中还弥漫着好多味道。茶味、烟味、酒味、灰尘味、还有天君残留的信引和新血的味道，逼得让人难受。<br/>又下雨了，雨滴打在地上，升腾起一股湿冷。那种像是钻穿了骨头一般的疼痛越来越剧烈，后脊也仿佛让人从中间锯成了两半。孟鹤堂极微地呜咽出声。他实在是扛不住了，意识不受控制慢慢模糊的片刻，听见雨水的流淌声变大。<br/>东风夹着冬雨从巷口吹来，孟鹤堂闻到了。<br/>沉稳温柔的木香包裹着厚重的暖意，带着一身湿意，正从巷子的那头匆匆赶来。</p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>＊祝各位春节快乐！！</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*喜欢请回Lofter点赞/评论/推荐，谢谢啦！（Lofter ID：Crispandice）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>